Michael Corinthos new life
by Master81584
Summary: The son of the man that jason killed in prison seeks his revenge on Michael and jason after nine years
1. Chapter 1

One day Micheal Corinthos was leaving his office at elq when some masked man grabbed him from behind and put a cloth over his mouth and nose it smells horrible to Michael with every press Michael got dizzer until he finally passed out

The masked man was a guy named Jim Carter jr. His father was a inmate at penntvile prison 10 year ago with Micheal and because of Micheal his father was dead so for all these years he thought how to get his revenge so it begins Jim grabs Michael's cell phone and breaks it then ties Michael's hands behind his back with handcuffs cand gags him with a ball gag Michael is tossed in the back of Jim van well boy welcome to your new life as a sex slave twenty minutes later the van arrived at the docks Jim carried Micheal on to a ship and throws him on a king sized bed And ties him to the bed

Micheal's eyes flickered opened He wasn't sure where he was but he knew he was in trouble. Looking around, he studied his surroundings and realized that there was no way he was probably getting out. He had been drugged and was lying in a bed with his legs restrained and his arms tied to the back posts. The only thing covering his body was a pair of black boxers.

The door flew open and a naked Jason was thrown into the room his body was bruised and Jason was tied to a chair.

Jim walked into the room. "Mr. Corinthos , welcome to your new home"

" who are you and what do you want from us " Michael asked though the gag

" my name is Jim Carter you both knew my father in prison Michael you had a special relationship if you know "Jim said

" Carter" Michael said

"Yes Michael that Carter now we are going to have that same relationship"

"Fuck you," Jason spat.

Jason tried not to show any emotion as Jim cut off Michael 's boxers Then Jim starred to rubbed Michael's body then creased up Michael 's hole and his own cock inserted his throbbing cock instant Michaels ass and began to thrust twenty minutes later Jim exploded inside Michel

"Did you enjoy the show mr. Morgan?"

Jason averted his gaze and wondered what the fuck Jim was going to do to him.I

Jim injected jason with drugs that put him to sleep " say night to your uncle Michel " Jim said as thrown jason over his shoulder then carried him to another room and tied him to that bed

a hour later jason awoke as The crazy man walked over to him and stroked the side of his face. "You're a gorgeous man Mr. Morgan. I'd hate to have to ruin this face."

Jim crushed his mouth against Jason's who tried to struggle. Someone hit him in the stomach to keep him in line. When he gasped, Jim took advantage of it and his tongue slipped inside a shocked Jason's mouth as he roughly kissed him.

Jason started to bite him and Jim pulled back and hit him on the head, almost making him black out.

He took the enforcer's mouth again in a punishing kiss until he had to come up for air.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be."

Jason watched him strip down as bile rose into his throat. JI'm could smell his fear. "I know what you're thinking. You want to kill me but I'm afraid you won't have the chance to do that."

Jim walked towards Jason and rubbed his dick against his lips. "Open wide." Just the thought of the hot man sucking his cock was making him hard. When the enforcer didn't comply, he was struck again and then Jim pushed his dick into Jason's mouth and started to thrust.

"Bite me and I will make you suffer."

Jason was disgusted as Jim continued to ram into his mouth. He struggled not to gag when it slid into his throat.

Another guard cut off Jason's underwear and began to suck on his massive dick. Jason struggled a little but it was no use. The drugs had made it so he didn't have a lot of strength. As the man pumped him and sucked him, his cock got harder and harder.

Jim pulled out of his mouth so he could watch.

Jason grimaced as he fought against his body. Jim laughed loudly. "Give in Jason. It will be so much better if you do."

"Fuck you."

Jason was starting to lose it much to Jim's delight Jim began to suck on jason hard cock

"Your dick tastes so good," JI'm said before taking it fully into his mouth.

Jason slammed his eyes shut and JI'm commanded the guard to make Jason pay. The man took his dick out and grabbed Jason's jaw and shoved it into his mouth. He was relentless and Jason could barely breathe. Jim sucked Jason into his mouth and after a few minutes he heard a soft moan and grinned.

"That's it Jason. Come for me."

Jason tried to say something but the guard's dick prevented him from speaking.

Jim pulled back and then spread Jason's cheeks and rimmed his anus with his tongue causing jason to flinch. Jason was horrified as Jim's tongue slipped inside him. He began to fuck him with his tongue and Jason hated that it actually felt good. Ric was now sucking him and to his horror, he knew he was about to come. God he hated Ric. The guard above him pulled out and Jason's panting filled the room as his dick exploded. Jim laughed loudly as Jason came over and over inside the gurad's mouth.

Jim stood up. "I'm so glad that we could pleasure you."

A single tear ran down Jason's cheek making JI'm giddy. His dick was rock hard and he was about to do something he had always wanted to do to the beautiful man.

"My turn," he said positioning Jason's body. "This is probably going to hurt a little."

He spat on his hand and then rubbed it on his cock. "Oh well."

Jason's eyes widened as Jim pressed against his puckered hole. "No," he yelled as Jim pushed inside of him. Jason wiggled which just made it easier for Jerry to push forward and again.

"You feel so fucking good, just like I knew you would," im said before snapping his hips and filling Jason to the brim.

Jason cried out in pain. It burned when his hole tore and it felt like Jim had split him in two.

"Let me make this better for you."

He motioned to a guard who immediately started to suck off Jason again.

Jim began to piston his hips, fucking Jason hard. The enforcer's dick began to harden again and he jumped when Jim changed his angle and brushed against his prostrate.

"Did you like that Jason?" Jim asked as he pounded into Jason's tight ass.

All too soon, Jin came with a roar filling him up to the brim. He pulled out grabbed a plate that had two slices of bread and began to pump jason 's dock came jim positioned the bread to catch the cum

Jason's face contorted as he felt his balls tighten as he began to come all over the bread Jim made it into a sandwich I can't wait to feed this to Michael

"What are you going to do with us" jason asked

"I'm a pirate Michael is going to be my wife and you jason are my prisoner once we are in international waters you are to walk the plank Jim walk into Michael 's room and fed Michael the sandwich

" the fun is just beginning."Three naked men walked into the room and eyed micheal who just looked at them tearfully. One moved forward. He was already hard. He climbed onto the bed and without pretense, rammed into Michel battered ass. Jimshoved his dick into Michael's mouth and fucked his face until he came again, spewing his load all over his chest and face. And one by one, they took turns raping his ass. There was so much come inside of him, that it made it easy for all of them to slide inside. Occasionally, they would make Michael cum, but mostly they fucked his ass over and over until Michael just laid their staring, unable to handle what had been done to him.

Jim he smiled as the guard cleaned Michael up a little.

They moved a limp Michael onto his side. The other men sucked off jim until we was ready. Jim laid behind Michael and slammed into his ass as he held his leg up. fucked him as Michael yelled out in pain. jim. pushed Michael's lip and then kissed him roughly as he moaned. Michl's dick was hardening as the friction of their bodies moving brought it back to life.

A tear ran down Michael's face as Jim bit his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth. Jim pulled his hair as he began to jack hammer into him. And groaned. Jim's dick felt so good. "I'm going to come. Uhhhhhhh."

Jim went impossible fast and then pulled out and pushed his cock into Michael's mouth and came with a yell.

He finally fell back onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

Jim smiled. Michael was practically catatonic. "I believe i've broke him ." one of the guard to fed jason bread and water as he wrapped his arms around Michael " that was a great wedding night


	2. chapter 2

the next morning Jason awakes in the brig his hands tied behind his back where he is awaiting his execution guards kept going in and out making him suck their cocks back in the captain's cabin Jim awoke he rolled over to Michael and began to

crushed his mouth against Michael's when Michael laid they're still in shock from what happened the night before Jim took advantage of it and his tongue slipped inside Michael's mouth as he roughly kissed him.

until he had to come up for air morning baby Jim said

before rubbing his dick against Michael's lips. "Open wide. Michael" Jim said before pushing his dick into Michael's mouth and started to thrust.

Michael was disgusted as Jim continued to ram into his mouth. He struggled not to gag when it slid into his throat.

After 5 minutes Jim began to cum Jim could see the disgust on Michael's face and said you'll get used to it baby after removing his cock Jim began to suck on Michael's massive dick. Jim

Michael's cock got harder and harder. Michael was starting to lose it much to Jim's delight Jim kept sucking on Michael's cock

"Your dick tastes so good," JI'm said before taking it fully into his mouth.

Michael slammed his eyes shut and JI'm commanded the guard to make Michael pay. The man took his dick out and grabbed Micheal's jaw and shoved it into his mouth. He was relentless and micheal could barely breathe. Jim sucked Michral into his mouth and after a few minutes he heard a soft moan and grinned.

"That's it Mike. Cum for me Michael tried to say something but the guard's dick prevented him from speaking. actor Michael and the guard both exploded their load Jim got dressed and put a a pair of bra and panties and a wedding dress.on Michael and grabbed a sword and told the guard to tie Michael to the mast they just arrived in international waters once Michael was secured to the mast Jim told the crew to prepare the plank Jim then went down to the brig to feed Jason his final meal of bread and water then Jason's arms were secured to his sides with chains and padlocks and then brought up onto the deck Michael askd what is going on and why am I in a wedding dress that's because this is our wedding Jim said the first mate conducted the ceremony do you Michael take Jim Carter to be your to be your husband to love honor and obey especially in bed for the remainder of your life ijm looks at Michael and says say I do or you will join your uncle on the plank Jason says do what he says there's no reason for both of us to die Michael says I do the first mate containers Jim Carter do you take Michael Corinthos III to be your wife have and to hold for the remainder of both of your lives I do Jim says Now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride Jim kisses Michael passionately Michael opens his mouth a little to let Jim's tongue to enter his mouth like a wife should after the kiss Jim tells the crew prepare the prisoner for his execution as the guards tossed Chum into the water to bring sharks after this is done you and me will have our dinner then we are going to consummate our marriage Jim told Michael as he pulls out his sword one of the guards blindfolded Jason and let him towards the plank

Time to walk Johnny plank he pokes Jason in the back with his sword forcing him to walk Jason gets to the end of the blank and stops I hope the Sharks enjoy you Jim said says as he stops on the plank Jason tries to catch his balance jim

stops again Jason stumbles again Jim stops again Jason falls into the water as the Sharks begin to eat Jason Jim unties Michael from the Mast and leads Micheal to a table and forces Michael to sit in a chair and chains one of his hands to one of the armrest as the eat they could hear Jason screams after they were finished eating Jim Carried Michael back into the cabin and ties Michael's hands behind his back and tosses him on the bed and cut off Michael's wedding dress Michael laid there in his bra and panties has Jim stripped-down

Jim pulled down the panties and then spread micheal's cheeks and rimmed his anus with his tongue causing Michael to flinch Micheal was horrified as Jim's tongue slipped inside him. He began to fuck him with his tongue and Micheal hated to admit it felt good has his dick. Harder

Jim stood up. "I'm so glad that i could pleasure you was JI'm giddy. making his dick rock hard

time to pop your cherry my beautiful bride he said positionbeauMicheal's body. "This is probably going to hurt a little."

He spat on his hand and then rubbed it on his cock. "Oh well."

micheal's eyes widened as Jim pressed against his puckered hole. "No," he yelled as Jim pushed inside of him. micheal wiggled which just made it easier for Jim to push forward and again.

"You feel so fucking good, just like I knew you would," jim said before snapping his hips and filling micheal to the brim.michral cried out in pain. It burned when his hole tore and it felt like Jim had split him in two.

Jim began to piston his hips, fucking Micheal hard. his dick began to harden again and he jumped when Jim changed his angle and brushed against his prostrate. after 5 minutes Michael Pain changed to pleasure has finally started to feel good

"Did you like that mike?" Jim asked as he pounded into Micheal's tight ass.

All too soon, Jin came with a roar filling him up to the brim. He pulled out grabbed a plate that had two slices of bread and began to pump micheal's face contorted as he felt his balls tighten as he began to cum all over the bread Jim made it into a sandwich and fed to Michael you felt so good baby I wish I could get you pregnant maybe we'll kidnap a woman to conceive our children Jim said if you put Michaels panties back on and tied Michael to the bed for the night Michael laid there in the dark for hours filled with cum he decides he has no choice surrender and to submit to his husband


End file.
